eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maes Tyrell
,Siehe Berechnung für Maes Rosengarten |Ehepartner = Alerie Hohenturm }} Lord Maes Tyrell (Buch 1: Maas; Buch 2 und engl.: Mace Tyrell) ist der Lord von Rosengarten, Hüter der Marschlande, Hochmarschall über die Weite und Wächter des Südens. Sein jüngster Sohn ist Ser Loras Tyrell. Charakter & Erscheinung Er war einst ein kräftiger und stattlicher Mann. Mit zunehmendem Alter wurde er runder und dick. Aber sein Anblick blieb stattlich. Er ist schwer und robust, hat braune Locken und einen weißgesprenkelten Spitzbart. Sein Haar ist kastanienbraun, und in seinem Bart zeigen sich weiße und graue Strähnen. Sein Gesicht rötet sich häufig. Seine Mutter Olenna Rothweyn sagt über ihn, sie hätte ihn mit mehr Strenge erziehen sollen, außerdem nennt sie ihn Lord Hornochse von Rosengarten. Er war offenbar begeistert von Leo Langdorn, der ein legendärer Turnierritter gewesen sein muss, denn laut Oberyn Martell war dieser für Lord Maes der Grund, seine drei Söhne schon frühzeitig bei Turnieren antreten zu lassen. So gibt Oberyn Lord Maes die Schuld an Willas' Unfall. Biographie Auch er war Besucher beim großen Turnier von Harrenhal Maes Tyrell ist nicht gerade bekannt dafür, ein großer Feldherr zu sein. Während Roberts Rebellion befehligte er die königstreuen Streitkräfte der Weite. Seine Vorhut unter Lord Randyll Tarly errang einen Sieg in der Schlacht von Aschfurt, noch bevor Lord Maes' Hauptstreitmacht überhaupt eintraf. Später befehligte er ein Jahr lang die erfolglose Belagerung von Sturmkap, bis Eddard Stark ihn zwang, sie aufzulösen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Robert Baratheon erwähnt gegenüber Eddard Stark, dass man auf einen Jungen wie Ser Loras Tyrell sehr stolz sein kann. Arya Stark findet heraus, dass Loras zusammen mit Renly Baratheon ein Komplott plant: sie möchten König Robert Baratheon dazu bringen, Loras' Schwester Margaery Tyrell zu ehelichen und zur neuen Königin zu machen. Daher drängt Loras seinen Vater, seine Schwester nach Königsmund zu schicken. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Bei König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung werden Lord Maes Tyrell und all seine Onkel, Brüder und Söhne in Abwesenheit mit Namen ausgerufen und von ihnen wird verlangt, dass sie alle dem neuen König die Treue schwören, andernfalls werden sie bestraft werden. Nachdem Renly seine Tochter Margaery geheiratet hat, erhebt er Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron. Loras und sein Vater Lord Maes Tyrell unterstützen Renly mit der Macht von Rosengarten. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Während Renly mit dem Großteil der Armee nach Norden Richtung Königsmund zieht, bleibt Lord Maes zur Absicherung mit etwa 10.000 Mann in Rosengarten. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Nach Renly Baratheons Tod gehen die meisten seiner Fusssoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis Baratheon über. Der Kleine Rat beschließt, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll. Im letzten Moment rettet ein Heer der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell Königsmund vor Stannis Baratheon: in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser fällt es Stannis vom Rosenweg kommend in den Rücken. Lord Maes führt dabei die linke Flanke an. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird er bei der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund ausgezeichnet: er wird als Erster aufgerufen und erhält den Ehrenplatz. Ihm wird ein Wunsch gewährt: er darf fortan im Kleinen Rat sitzen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Lord Tywin hatte nach der Schlacht an den Furten kehrt gemacht, sich am Oberlauf des Schwarzwassers mit den Lords Mathis Esch und Randyll Tarly vereint und zog mit ihnen weiter nach Becherfall, wo Lord Maes Tyrell mit zweien seiner Söhne zu ihnen stieß. Von dort fuhren sie auf Barkassen den Schwarzwasser hinunter, bis sie einen Tagesritt vor der Hauptstadt wieder an Land gingen. Nach der Schlacht wird er Mitglied im Kleinen Rat. Auf der ersten Ratssitzung, bei der auch Tyrion wieder anwesend ist, rühmt er sich zunächst damit, zu wissen, was er an Robbs Stelle tun würde, was Tyrion lächerlich findet, da Lord Maes noch keine einzige große Schlacht gewonnen hat. Später regt Maes sich darüber auf, dass 300 Martells zur Hochzeit seiner Tochter in die Hauptstadt eingeladen wurden, dann wird ihm aber gewährt, die Burg und die Ländereien von Haus Florent zu übernehmen, was ihn besänftigt. Neuer Lord wird sein zweitgeborener Sohn Ser Garlan Tyrell. Er ist nach der Hochzeitszeremonie von Sansa Stark und Tyrion Lennister in der Burgsepte Gast bei der Hochzeitsfeier im Kleinen Saal des Roten Bergfrieds. Zunächst tanzt er mit seiner Gemahlin, später auch mit Sansa, da hat er allerdings schon einen roten Kopf vor Anstrengung. Lord Maes lehnt den Vorschlag ab, Cersei mit seinem Erben Willas zu vermählen. Lord Tywin vermutet, dass eigentlich Olenna dahintersteckt. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Lord Maes nimmt am königlichen Frühstück am Tag von Joffreys Hochzeit teil und schenkt ihm einen ein Meter hohen goldenen Kelch mit sieben Gesichtern aus Edelsteinen, die für die sieben Hohen Häuser der Königslande stehen. Joffrey bedankt sich für den Kelch, merkt aber an, dass der Schattenwolf durch einen Tintenfisch ersetzt werden müsse. Am Abend ist er Gast bei der Hochzeit und wird Zeuge von Joffreys Tod. Schon wenige Tage nach Joffreys Tod offerieren die Tyrells Lord Tywin, dass Margaery mit Tommen Baratheon vermählt werden soll. Tywin würde sie lieber mit Jaime Lennister verheiraten, der aber wehrt sich, weil er nicht aus der Königsgarde austreten will. Beim Prozess gegen Tyrion sitzt er mit Oberyn Martell als Beisitzer und Richter neben Lord Tywin. Schon früh ist klar, dass er Tyrions Tod will, da auch seine geliebte Margaery aus dem Weinkelch getrunken hat, der später das Gift enthielt. Nach der Purpurnen Hochzeit und ihrer Flucht aus Königsmund bringt Petyr Baelish Sansa Stark auf die Finger. Dort erklärt er ihr, dass Olenna Rothweyn hinter dem Mordkomplott um Joffrey stecke. Sie hatte beschlossen, Joffrey zu beseitigen, nachdem Kleinfinger dafür gesorgt hatte, dass den Tyrells die Schauergeschichten um Joffreys Charakter zu Ohren kommen, und zusätzlich hatte er Lord Maes dazu gebracht, Loras Tyrell in die Königsgarde eintreten zu lassen, indem er die Geschichte vom Aufstand von Königsmund und die Vergewaltigung Lollys Schurwerths ausführen ließ. Am Ende hatte Lord Maes sogar geglaubt, es sei seine eigene Idee gewesen. Am vierten Verhandlungstag ist er einer der ersten, die lauthals loslachen, als Shae gegen Tyrion aussagt und behauptet, er habe stets von ihr verlangt, ihn "Riese von Lennister" zu nennen. Es sieht so aus, als platze ihm fast der Bauch vor lachen. Er wird Zeuge beim Urteil durch Kampf, bei dem Ser Gregor Clegane Prinz Oberyn Martell tötet. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Am Tag von Lord Tywin Lennisters Beerdigung ist er unter den hochgeborenen Trauergästen, für die die morgendliche Andacht veranstaltet wird. Cersei brüskiert Lord Maes vor dem halben Hof, indem sie Tywins Pläne durchkreuzt, Ser Garth Tyrell zum neuen Meister der Münze zu machen. sie behauptet, sie habe dieses Amt bereits Lord Gil Rosby verliehen - was sie dann auch anschließend tut. Am nächsten Morgen kommt es zum Eklat, als sich Tommen bei der nächsten Totenandacht vor der Bahre seines Großvaters übergeben muss und hinausläuft, weil der Verwesungsprozess schon so weit fortgeschritten ist. Lord Maes erkundigt sich vor der Septe nach seinem Befinden, und Jaime überfällt Cersei, indem sie Lord Maes in ihrem Namen zum Abendessen einlädt. Anschließend erklärt er der wütenden Cersei, dass sie Lord Maes bitten soll, Sturmkap für sie einzunehmen, um ihn aus der Stadt fortschicken zu können. Wenig später schon heiraten Margaery und Tommen im kleineren Rahmen: nach der Zeremonie in der Königlichen Septe findet eine Feier im Kleinen Saal statt. Nach sieben Gängen und ein wenig Gesang eröffnet das Brautpaar den Tanz. Anschließend tanzt Margaery mit ihrem Vater und Loras. Später fordert Lord Maes Cersei zum Tanz auf, doch diese lässte alle Anfragen abblitzen. Bald nach der Hochzeit marschiert Lord Maes mit einem Teil der Streitkräfte der Tyrells nach Sturmkap, um die Festung für die Krone einzunehmen. Kurz darauf ziehen Lord Maes Tyrell und Lord Mathis Esch los. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin In der Zwischenzeit bringt Cersei Ser Loras dazu, das Kommando über die Belagerung von Drachenstein übernehmen zu wollen, die er innerhalb weniger Tage tatsächlich beendet kann, dabei allerdings sehr schwer verwundet wird. Wenig später werden Margaery und ihre Basen vom Hohen Spatz wegen Hochverrats und Ehebruch festgenommen. Ser Osney Schwarzkessel sagt gegen sie aus, und einige Septas haben sie auf ihre Jungfräulichkeit hin untersucht. Nachdem auch Cersei Lennister vom Hohen Spatz festgenommen worden ist, übernehmen zunächst Ser Harys Swyft und Großmaester Pycelle die Regierung des Reichs. Sie schicken einen Brief nach Casterlystein mit der Bitte, dass Ser Kevan Lennister die Regentschaft übernehmen solle. Gleichzeitig bricht Lord Maes die Belagerung ab und marschiert wie auch Lord Randyll Tarly von Jungfernteich aus auf Königsmund zu. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Lord Randyll trifft als Erster mit seiner Armee in der Hauptstadt ein und erwirkt vom Hohen Spatz, die Tyrell-Mädchen freizulassen und in seine Obhut zu geben, nachdem er einen heiligen Schwur geleistet hat, die Mädchen wieder dem Glauben zu unterstellen, wenn ihr Prozess beginnt. Die Vorwürfe sind allerdings nicht so schwerwiegend wie die Cersei gegenüber, zudem haben alle Männer, die behauptet haben, mit Margaery geschlafen zu haben, ihre Beschuldigung revidiert, bis auf Wat, den Blauen Barden, der durch die Folter halb verrückt geworden zu sein scheint. Als sich Cersei schließlich dazu durchringt, ihre Sünden zu gestehen, erfährt sie, dass Margaery bereits aus ihrer Zelle entlassen wurde. Lord Maes, mittlerweile Hand des Königs, bleibt aber zunächst zurückhaltend, solange Margaery noch nicht der Prozess gemacht wurde, selbst als eine Freie Kompanie von Söldnern im Süden Westeros' anlandet. Ser Kevan nimmt an, dass Stannis Baratheon dahinter stecke, auch wenn er sich fragt, woher dieser das Gold habe, um eine Kompanie anzuheuern. Er erklärt Cersei, dass er im Gegensatz zu Lord Maes nicht die militärische Stärke habe, ihnen entgegenzutreten. Lord Maes und Lord Randyll bringen beide ihre Heere mit nach Königsmund. Beide werden in den Kleinen Rat berufen und Lord Maes wird auf eigenes Drängen vom Königregent Ser Kevan Lennister zur Hand des Königs ernannt und Lord Randyll Meister des Rechts. Noch am selben Tag lässt Lord Maes einen eitlen und grotesken Eichenthron in Form einer Hand im Thronsaal aufstellen. Zudem treten 100 Männer aus Rosengarten der Stadtwache von Königsmund bei, um den Einfluss der Tyrells weiter zu vergrößern. Trotz des Einfalls Jon Conningtons in die Sturmlande will Lord Maes zunächst einmal Margaerys Prozess abwarten, bevor er militärisch gegen Connington vorgeht. Nach einer der Sitzungen wird Ser Kevan dann allerdings in Pycelles Gemächern ermordet. Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Tyrell, Maes Tyrell, Maes Kategorie:Haus Tyrell Tyrell, Maes Tyrell, Maes Tyrell, Maes